


Passionately Waiting

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in love with the reader but all she can see is Hogun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionately Waiting

*Takes place before the events of "Thor"*

Asgard. The beautiful realm in which you were raised, was filled with lively and interesting people. The most interesting, being your friends.

Currently, you and said friends, Sif, Loki, Thor, and the warriors three, were off to the training grounds.

Upon reaching the plot of grassy land, you appreciated the near perfect weather. The sun was warm but not brutal, and there was just enough scattered clouds in the sky for shade to rest in. Not that you'd be doing much resting however. 

"___." Hogun, the silent warrior, spoke seriously. 

"Yes?" You smiled faintly, fixing your armor a bit.

"Today, you will train with me." He said, his eyes expressionless but not cold.

You nodded in response, hiding a smile that your brain tried to make you express.

Hogun had been your mentor for a while now without either of you really saying that he was. Most of your relationship was a little distant since he didn't talk very much. But the odd thing was, that he didn't need to for you to understand him. And it was nice knowing that when he did say something, he meant it.

Meanwhile, Loki was getting ready to spar with his brother, who was the only one who could reasonably match his skill. He glanced at you and Hogun upon hearing him talk to you and clenched his fists when he saw you nearly grin at the thought of sparring with the silent warrior.

He knew he would be the only person that could have noticed but that didn't matter. The fact was he did notice, and again he felt the burn of jealousy within his chest. 

"Are you alright Loki?" Thor asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Loki snapped, then turned his attention to the upcoming challenge.

"It is not good for you to spar while angry." Thor reminded.

"You aren't scared are you?" Loki jeered, his anger still consuming his tone and emotion as he attempted to sound taunting.

"Remember what happened last time-"

"Thor, I am not angry." Loki said, through clenched teeth. "The only thing making me angry is you. Now, shall we begin?"

"Very good ___." Loki heard Hogun say to you, a few feet away, as you two sparred.

Thor was looking elsewhere, and didn't notice Loki's increased anger and said, "Well I suppose we can start if-"

In mid sentence, Loki attacked him, leaving Thor to defend himself. And he did so, skillfully, which wasn't a surprise. But, in the end, his strength was no match for Loki's rage, and lean prince had won the match.

Loki felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see you standing there. "You did good Loki, as always." You smiled gently, causing all of his anger to fade away.

He loved your smile. He loved to make you smile. Which was why he had so much fun pranking Thor or anyone else you two deemed worthy of a prank. You two had a lot of fun together. Sometimes you would even prank each other, but all in good fun. And, luckily for him you always ended up laughing.

He thought of all this as he gazed at you until he finally snapped out of it and said, "Thank you ___. From what I saw, you seemed to have improved."

"Thank you Loki, I owe it all to Hogun." You said, not wanting to take all the credit.

"Yes... Hogun." He said in a sigh mixed with envy. "But, surely you had something to do with it." He said playfully.

You chuckled, Loki was always one to jest. "I suppose so."

"Loki." Said Thor.

"Yes?"

"We have to see father for our lessons on the nine realms today." Thor reminded.

"Oh... Right." He said, none too happy to be leaving ___ again. He had been a lot more busy now that he was older. Odin and Frigga wanted to make sure that whoever was chosen king was absolutely ready.

"Well... I suppose I'll see you at dinner." You said, and turned to leave, but your arm was caught by his slender fingers.

"No! ... I mean, umm... Will you save a seat for me?" Loki asked, a little disappointed in himself for how he was acting.

"Of course." You smiled and left with Hogun, unaware that Loki's eyes were longingly looking after you as you walked into the palace and down the halls.

He sighed involuntarily and ran his fingers through his raven colored locks. 

When he saw you were no longer in his view he looked back at Thor, who was grinning like a happy fool.

"And what are you smiling about?" Loki said in a grumpy tone.

It did nothing to effect Thor's mood however as he silently grinned in that sweet, goofy way of his.

"What?!" Loki demanded, looking flustered.

"You're upset that ____ left with Hogun aren't you." Thor said, still smiling.

"Is that what you think it is? No. I just, didn't get enough sleep last night. What do I care if that beautiful, smart, lovely..." He shook his head to clear it. "That woman, left with Hogun. Why should I?"

Thor said nothing and just kept that knowing grin on his face.

"I don't care of she acts like a giddy school girl when she's around him. It doesn't irritate me at all! All I wish, simply, and clearly, is that she acted that way around me!" Loki blurted out, unable to hide his secret any longer.

"I knew it!" Thor exclaimed. 

Loki glared at him in response.

Thor sighed. "Have you ever thought of simply telling ___, that you have feelings for her?"

"And why would I do that? It's clear she doesn't love me, she's in love with Hogun."

"You love her?"

"I did not- I never said that." Loki tried to defend himself; much like Thor had when Loki attacked him mid sentence during sparring.

"You DO love her!!" Thor exclaimed loudly.

"Would you shut up?!"

Thor chuckled. "Loki, you make things too difficult. Hogun probably does not have feelings for her anyway, all you need to do is woo her."

Loki sighed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not any good at that."

"You're the one with the silver tongue." Thor pointed out.

"Yes... But I persuade people, I don't woo women."

Thor looked a little confused. "Isn't that the same thing."

Loki thought about it. "I suppose it is quite similar. Perhaps I could-"

"Good! And don't be nervous brother she only likes him a little I'm sure."

"Whereas she likes me none."

"You don't know that for sure."

"You don't understand Thor. Since you were of age, every Maiden flocked to you, same with Fandral. I just... I don't understand women."

"And you insult them because of it." Thor chided.

"Don't tell me that blonde didn't more than deserve it. Besides, the difference with _____ is that she and I understand each other." Loki explained.

Thor smiled, "Don't worry Loki, I have complete confidence in you."

"Really?" Loki said, not convinced.

"Of course!" Thor assured, and a few minutes later they were off to their lessons.

Twenty minutes after Hogun had kindly escorted you to your room, you had been reading a book, but as time passed you became bored of it and therefore restless, so you walked out of your room and roamed the palace halls.

You stopped when you saw Hogun through a window. He was writing on a piece of paper as he sat on a bench outside.

You smiled and decided to go out and join him, he looked at you when you sat next to him and nodded once before going back to his writing.

You felt the nerves build up in your gut and you expended the extra energy by fiddling with your hands. You weren't sure what to say to him but spoke anyway. "Do you write poetry?"

He looked up from his notepad to look at you. "Not really." 

"Oh..." You said, unsure what else to say.

"Do you?" He asked, before continuing to write whatever it was, on his paper.

"Yes, a lot actually. It helps me understand things, people, the world, and myself too... sometimes." You sighed softly, seeing that he wasn't really paying attention.

Hogun was hardly ever playful but when he was, he was probably with you. But those times were few and far in between.

For a while you just sat there, daydreaming as you watched the clouds go by. 

Hogun finally spoke up, "Loki is a very passionate person."

"Yes he is, it gets him in trouble sometimes." You chuckled at the thought though you didn't know where he got the idea from so suddenly.

Hogun nodded thoughtfully. "You are very passionate as well."

You smiled and blushed slightly. "That's a good thing, I hope."

He smiled when an average man might have laughed. "Yes. Very good. You're very kind."

"Thank you Hogun, that's sweet of you to say." 

Amazingly, he smiled again. "I have never been called 'sweet' before." 

Finished with his lessons, Loki saw you, laughing and talking with Hogun once more and decided that this time he would not just stand idly by with his hands clenched in fists and his eyes full of sorrow. 

"Not this time." Loki muttered to himself and walked over to you two.

"Hello ____; Hogun." Loki greeted.

"Hello Loki." Hogun said in that deep voice of his.

"So what are you up to?" You asked politely.

"I thought maybe we could go for a walk." He said with a smile.

"Well umm, see I'd love to b-"

"Great!" He said and gently took your hand to help you stand up and began walking away from Hogun.

"You really wanted to walk huh?" You said, a little upset that he took you away from Hogun. Truth be told, back when you two were spending a lot of time together you had started to have feelings for the tall, black haired prince. But, when he became busy with his studies he hardly spoke to you after that and the flame died down.

"Yes, we used to go on walks before, did we not?" Loki responded.

"Yes..." You said, examining his every feature with careful and perceptive eyes.

Taking advantage of your attention, he said with a smirk, "Enjoying the view are we?" 

You blushed lightly and turned your gaze from him. "Oh stop it Loki. You're always teasing me." You giggled, to his great pleasure. 

"Do I? I hadn't noticed." He said playfully. 

You rolled your eyes but smiled. He certainly was different from Hogun.   
"Yes you are always teasing me, and you like teasing me and you know it."

He stopped walking and had a sly smirk on his face as he wrapped is arms lightly around your waist.

"What do you see in Hogun anyway?" He remarked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"W-What?" You stuttered.

"Oh come now, I know you love him." Loki challenged.

"I wouldn't say I loved him... Besides, who told you that?" 

"It was obvious." He said simply, though not without a glimmer of mischief in his pale blue eyes.

Noticing his sneaky look you suddenly felt anxious. "You aren't going to tell anyone... are you?"

"No, I won't. I won't tell them because I plan to reignite the spark you once had for me deep within your chest. You used to look at me with adoring eyes and brush my shoulder with your delicate hand, not realizing what it is you do to me. I have been sitting in the shadows for far, too, long, but no more. Today I confess to you that I care for you, that I think you are more beautiful than Asgard at the break of dawn, and I hope that you can somehow shake off the binds that hold you to _him_ and instead find a love for me..."

You stood in complete shock. Your eyes were memorized by his blue-green ones. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed cool mint breath on your face in a wisp of air. You felt a shiver run down your spine when he caressed your arm gently with his long fingers and you felt that old feeling of passion you once felt for Loki return stronger than ever before. Instead of an answer you pressed your lips upon his own and kissed him softly, as your hand cupped his cheek. Then you pulled away swiftly for a breath as he blinked softly, his cheeks flushed pink. "Oh... beautiful girl, what has changed your mind?"

"Your passion matches my own. I love Hogun dearly but..." You lazily touched his neck with your fingers. "You send sparks through me like he never has before."

He smirked slowly and laughed deeply. "Ehehehe... It pleases me greatly to hear that." He kissed your neck and soon had you seeing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
